Seeing Green
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben introduces St. Patrick's Day to the Tickle monsters! Tickles and shenanigans are sure to come!


**Here's a special St. Patrick's Day story by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben was very excited! It was St. Patrick's day and he was going to spend it with some of his very best friends. The Tickle Monster brothers! Ben requested that they take him to their castle for a big party answer teach them the fun of the holiday.

"Guys! You're gonna love this day! IT'S SAINT PATRICK'S DAY!" Ben called out to no one in particular. But he yelped as he was pounced on from behind and he began laughing as he felt himself being tickled!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Ben laughed. He then turned over and saw it was Jocu and Jape!

"Very nice to see you Ben," Jape said, now getting under his arms.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP!" Ben begged.

"Now whatever is the matter with you, young one? Huh? Huh?" Jocu laughed, now getting Ben on his stomach and ribs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C'MON NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben pleaded, now trying to squirm away.

After a few moments, both stopped and let him breathe.

"Now tell us…what is this about a St. Patrick's day?" Jape asked, now sitting down and looking at Ben curiously.

"Yes Ben. Why are you dressed in all green?" Jocu asked, now sitting down and watching them. "Well, more green than usual."

"This is Saint Patrick's Day! We celebrate it because it is about a great guy named Patrick who was a saint back in the old days! It's an awesome excuse to throw a party and go nuts!" Ben said happily, now giving them each a ball that was green. "Besides, any holiday that's it nothin' but green is okay in my book!"

"What is this?" Vivo asked.

"Just a little gift! We had a party at my job and they gave out all kinds of cool stuff! I got bouncy balls!" Ben smiled.

"Ok. Well thanks Ben! And since this day was so wonderful and exciting to you, we will have our own party too!" Jocu grinned.

"Really?!"

"Of course! Come! We will celebrate together!" Jocu smiled, now snapping his fingers and they all disappeared back to the realm.

And what a great day it was! They began decorating everything green! Jocu made green balloons while Blithe was making green cookies and jello.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Ben cheered.

"And I have made a special helping of wiggly jiggly pudding!" Vivo said in happiness, now walking in and setting it down on the garden table.

"Perfect!" Ben said, walking over and taking a sample. It tasted wonderful, like lime and lemons. Norm to mention gave Ben that tickly feeling in his tummy.

"And nothing could be better than the special punch with a little tingle of magic elixir!" Jape called out. He Helen up a bottle of sparkly, green vile.

"Yeah! Jovi bring it on over!" Jocu called.

"Elixir?" Ben asked.

"Oooh yes! His elixir will make you feel fantastic!" Blithe grinned.

"Guys I can't…well…" Ben started.

"Can't what Ben?" Jocu asked, now concerned at his change.

"Yes, what young one?" Jest asked.

"Are you feeling ok?" Amio chimed in.

"Yes guys don't worry." Ben chuckled. "I was just going to say that I can't drink."

"Can't drink?" Amio asked. "What's wrong with your mouth?"

"He means in terms of alcoholic drinks," Jest smiled at the youngest. "Humans consume that stuff when they get carried away with fun or very depressed."

"But that stuff can really mess a human up when they have too much of it." Vivo said. "I mean, REALLY mess them up! So it's a good thing monsters like us exist to cheer humans up when they're feeling down!"

"And humans drink A LOT of that stuff on St. Patrick's day." Ben said. "And I'm too young to drink that stuff so I can't go to bars where all the best parties are! That's why I came to hang out with you guys, cause you can make anything fun!"

"Testify, brotha!" Blithe said.

"Don't worry, Ben, it has no alcohol in it." Jocu laughed.

"Our parties are all about real fun!" Vivo grinned. "No alcohol here!"

"This magic elixir will make your drinks taste better, like a sweetener humans put in coffee." Jovi smiled, now pouring a whole bottle into the green punch. The brothers cheered as the punch turned from light green to dark green!

"This is going to be wonderful!" Vivo said in true wonder.

"Everyone grab a cup!" Jocu said, now passing out green crystal-like glasses. Once everyone had a glass, they all downed it fast! Ben was absolutely enjoying it! He even got a second glass!

"This is the best punch I've ever had!" Ben said.

"Told you it was good." Vivo smirked.

"Yes, I...ohhhh..." Ben said, now feeling the room begin to spin.

"Ben?" Jocu asked, now placing his glass down.

"Are you alright?" Jest asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ben?" Vivo asked.

"I-I'm ok." Ben said, but he was beginning to stumble. Jocu caught him by his shoulders and held close.

"Ben! What's going on?!" Vivo asked in horror.

"I'm ok guys! I'm just…" Ben then passed out on the ground.

"BEN!" all of them yelled in pure horror as they crowded around the young hero. Ben was out cold.

* * *

"Ben!...Wake up!...BEN!"

Ben heard the sound of his friends calling to him. He opened his eyes and when he did, he saw they had all turned green!

"WHOA!" Ben tried to stand, but he was too startled to get up. It wasn't just the monsters, but everything was green!

Ben rubbed his eyes, but he was still seeing everything in green! "GUYS!"

"Ben! Are you alright?!" asked Jocu, panicking.

"No, I'm not!" Ben responded. "All I can see is green!" He pointed at the monsters. "You're all green! The castle is green, everything is green!"

Vivo gasped. "Look at his eyes! They're solid green!"

It was true. Ben's eyes were entirely green. His sclera and pupil were as green as his iris.

"Dude! That elixir did something to me!" Ben was in complete freak out mode. "Please tell me you have a cure!"

"Calm down, Ben! We'll find a cure!" Blithe assured the boy. He and his brothers huddled. "There is a cure, right?"

"Well, I think, um, maybe..." Jocu said. "Maybe we should talk to mother."

"No way! We can handle this! We're big boys!" Vivo said. "I know! What about that homemade remedy we had when we were sick?"

"You mean with all that unicorn hair?" said a sweet sounding voice.

The monsters turned and saw their mother Queen Bliss. "That only works when you have the flu, Vivo." She approached her sons. She looked at Ben and saw his green eyes. "Let me guess, sweet green elixir?"

"Yes, Ma'am." said Ben.

"Hmmm..." The queen looked directly into Ben's eyes. "It's nothing a little feather magic can't fix."

"Feather magic?! Oh, no! No way! Absolutely not!" Ben tried to run away, but the brothers grabbed him. "Oh, come on! This means tickling, doesn't it?! There's got to be another way!"

"I'm afraid not, Ben." Queen Bliss said. "But I promise I'll return your eyes to normal."

"Mother knows best, Ben." Jocu smiled. "You don't wanna be seeing green forever, do you?"

Ben sighed. "Fine."

Inside Queen Bliss' chambers, Ben's shirt was removed. He was laying on an overstuffed, fluffy pink bed with his arms and legs held and spread apart by pink feather ropes. Everything was pink and fluffy in the queen's room, fluffy enough to tickle someone silly. But Ben couldn't see any pink in this room, it was all still green to him.

"How is tickling me gonna cure anything?!" Ben asked.

Queen Bliss took out a fluffy blue feather that was tipped with turquoise. "This is a healing feather. I simply tickle you with this feather and you just laugh. As you laugh, the feather will collect healing magic and that will cure your eyes."

"Seriously?!" Although, Ben shouldn't be surprised such a method exists in this world. All sorts of kooky, tickly things can happen in the Tickle Realm.

The queen smiled. "Of course. Laughter is the best medicine here in the Tickle Realm. Now, let's begin." She brushed the feather against Ben's stomach. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" She said in a babyish voice.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Ben giggled like a little boy as the feather tickled his sensitive stomach.

"Ooooh! Such a nice, ticklish belly!" Queen Bliss teased in her sweet, musical voice. She used the feather on very inch of Ben's trembling skin. "Does it tickle here? Does it tickle here? Maybe here?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Stop teasing!" Ben laughed. Queen Bliss was making him laugh even more with her words.

"Aw, you can't handle a wittle tickle talk?" Queen Bliss kept teasing and tickling Ben. She used the feather on his armpits. "Kitchy, kitchy, kooooo! Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Bliss teased, making the tickling feel worse for her captive.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dohohon't sahay thahahahat!" Ben was in stitches.

"Aw, I love how you can't handle a little teasing," Queen Bliss giggled.

"It makes the tihihihickling feel wohohohorse!" Ben giggled.

"Aw, does the teasing make it tickle wickle more?" She teased, making the tickling worse for poor Ben. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle! Does wittle Benny feel tickwish?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben helped helplessly.

Finally, the queen stopped. "Excellent! The feather has collected all your laughter!" The feather was completely covered with a sparkling gold dust. "So much healing magic! You truly have excellent laughter, Ben!"

Ben nodded, panting from exhaustion. "Man, that tickled..."

Queen Bliss gently held Ben's chin. "Close your eyes."

Ben closed his eyes and the queen slowly stroked the feather across Ben's eyes. The hero felt the magic tingle all over his eyes.

"Okay, open them."

Ben opened his eyes and he gasped. "What the-?! Now I can only see pink!"

Queen Bliss laughed. "No, Ben! This is how my room is!"

Ben was freed and he looked at the queen. She saw her white fur and lovely rainbow hair. Ben's eyes were back to normal.

"Hot buttered biscuits! I can see normal!" Ben hugged the queen. "Thank you, your Majesty!"

"You're welcome, Ben." Queen Bliss nuzzled against Ben's cheek.

"Hehehehehehehehe! No! No more tickling!" Ben giggled.

The queen chuckled and ruffled Ben's hair. "Okay, let's get back to your party, shall we?"

* * *

Outside the palace, a huge banquet was set up. The Tickle monsters princes were happy that Ben has returned and was back to normal.

"How do you feel, champ?" Jocu said, nudging Ben.

"Much better. Mothers really do know best." Ben said.

Queen Bliss smiled and gave Ben's side a little tickle. The teen let out a squeak and jumped a foot away from the queen.

"What's wrong? Scared of my mom?" Jocu said, grabbing Ben's arms and lift up his shirt "What do you say, Mother? Care to tickle our friend some more?"

"Oh, I don't know." Queen Bliss chuckled. "Ben has been tickled a lot."

"Yeah! Yeah, I have! No more tickling please!" Ben heard his stomach growl. "And I'm hungry!"

Queen Bliss got a tickly idea. "Really? You're hungry? Let me see." She put her ear against Ben's stomach. The hero giggled he felt he rainbow hair tickling him.

"That's strange. I can't hear your stomach, all I can hear is laughter!" Queen Bliss teased as she moved her head around to "listen" better.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Stop! Your hair's tickling me! Ahahahahahahaha!" Ben laughed. "Stahahahahap! I can't stand it!"

"Oh, don't be like that, Ben. What you need is some nice, calming cuddles." the Queen suggested. She buried her furry face against Ben's stomach. Soon, the rest of her sons cuddled against Ben's exposed upper body.

"AAAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NOT THAT! IT TICKLES LIKE CRAZY!" Ben screamed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Snuggle, snuggle, snuggle!" Queen Bliss cooed.

Ben laughed his hardest. It figures something like this would happen.

"Okay, that's enough." Jocu said. His family stopped. "The cupcakes are ready to be eaten!" He put Ben down and gave him a green cupcake.

"Thanks!" Ben munched on the sweet treat. "MMMM! So good!"

"Thank you. I baked them." Queen Bliss said.

"Really?! These are awesome! Thanks, Queen Bliss!" Ben rubbed his belly. "And my tummy says thanks too!"

Queen Bliss giggled. "You're welcome, little tummy." She playfully tickled Ben's tummy. The hero laughed as the queen tickled him.

"Ben sure is something." Jocu said. "Our mother doesn't warm up just anyone."

Vivo nodded. "Yeah, just like Rachel and Sasha, he's one in a million."

* * *

 **Happy St. Patrick's Day, everyone! Party hardy! :D**


End file.
